horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Vessels
Ancient Vessels are a type of collectable found across the world of Horizon Zero Dawn. They can be found near ruins, within piles of ancient debris. Ancient Vessels can be traded in sets of four to the Carja merchant Studious Palas, in exchange for special Treasure Boxes. Map - Ancient Vessels can be purchased from merchants and shows the approximate locations of all Ancient Vessels. Lore Although the Old Ones viewed them as simple coffee mugs, Ancient Vessels became a subject of significant speculation to 31st-century intellectuals. Their use as a mere drinking vessel was viewed as ludicrous, due to the craftsmanship of the mugs; instead, they were assumed to have a crucial role in sacred rituals. For example, Studious Palas was adamantly convinced that the vessels were meant to be used in sets, as part of a beard-shaving ritual, with each vessel holding a different substance used during shaving (water, lotion, etc.). Set 1 Faro= "A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Bears the legend 'FARO'. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards." Found in the The Jewel |-| Arches= "A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Seems to show the terrain of the Gatelands. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards." Found in the Sacred Lands |-| DroneHop= "A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Shows a curious flying machine. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards." Found in the Sacred Lands |-| Wayfarers= "A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Bears the legend 'HARTZ WAYFARERS'. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards." Found in the Sacred Lands Set 2 Miriam= "A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Bears the legend 'MIRIAM'. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards." Found in the Sacred Lands |-| USRC= "A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Bears the legend 'USRC'. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards." Found in the Sacred Lands |-| KZ= "A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Shows a threatening red-eyed visage. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards." Found in the Sacred Lands |-| Sterling-Malkeet= A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Bears the legend 'STERLING-MALKEET'. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards. Set 3 Odyssey= "A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Shows stars and the legend 'ODYSSEY'. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards." Found in the Sun Furrows |-| Metallurgic= A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Bears the legend 'METALLURGIC INTERNATIONAL'. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards. |-| Jomei= "A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. 'JOMEI WORLD TOUR 2053' is spelled among faded colors. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards." Found in the Sun Furrows |-| Thunderheads= A cracked and battered vessel once dear to the Old Ones. Bears the legend 'ROCKY MOUNTAIN THUNDERHEADS'. Sets of ancient vessels can be traded in Meridian for valuable rewards. Category:Collectables